The present invention relates to golf clubs and in particular to a golf club with a near vertical shaft allowing a more natural and accurate swing.
Known golf clubs include an often large angular offset between the golf club shaft and head position, pushing the golf club head away from a golfer during a swing. As a result, in order to align the club head with the ground horizontally, the golfer must hold the club with the golf club shaft at a slant relative to the vertical, angling down and away from the golfer. The golfer grasps the top grip portion of the shaft and assumes a stance with the shaft and grip slanted toward the waist, stomach, or chest area and spaced away from the golfer's body between approximately two and twelve inches.
Using known golfing methods, the head of the club is placed forward of the golfer's body and behind the ball position, either on the grass of a putting green or on the grass of a fairway. The golfer stands back from the ball position so that the head of the club is generally placed several inches from the toe of the golfer's shoes, (for example, when using a putter) or up to fifty inches away, (for example, when using a driver). The degree of the shaft's slant depends on the golfer's physical height, on the club the golfer is using, and on how much the golfer extends the arms away from the body. Nevertheless, in most cases and situations, the golf club shaft is slanted considerably down and away from the golfer, whether the golfer leans forward to “face” the ball directly or whether the golfer turns their feet or hips a little to the right or to the left. This preparation and positioning, and procedure to make the back swing and the return swing to hit the ball, is commonly referred to as “addressing the ball.”
Further, because the golfer holds the club head away from the body, a small lateral torque perpendicular to the swing is present during the swing. While this torque is small, it nevertheless may interfere with the natural “pendulum” motion of the swing and cause a small angular deflection of the club face which the golfer must compensate for. The small angular error in the club face may result in a large position error in the balls final position.
Therefore, the known methods for addressing the ball do not provide a natural swing for some golfers and a new golf club allowing a different method for addressing the ball and the swing is needed.